jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
SCUM
S.C.U.M. (an acronym of Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem) is a fictional global criminal organisation operated by the shadowy mastermind, Scumlord. It was created for the 1991–92 spin-off animated television series, James Bond Jr., and was subsequently adapted for its accompanying novelizations, video games and Marvel comic-book series. The organisation is loosely based on Ian Fleming's SPECTRE and its founder, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Background A well-financed international criminal organisation, S.C.U.M. was involved in numerous forms of racketeering; including extortion, theft, terrorism, brainwashing and slave labour. Its ultimate goal was nothing less than world domination, with individual schemes largely dictated by the interests of each high ranking operative. The organisation was presided over by its High Command; which during its clandestine meeting at the Hotel Del Rio in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, was comprised of eleven figures and headed by its shadowy leader, Scumlord. Visible operatives at the gathering included Ms. Fortune and Doctor No.Episode #40 "Barbella's Big Attraction" James Bond Jr.. Claster Television and Camelot Entertainment Group. 8th Nov 1991. Television. The organisation's symbol was a monochrome skull on a black background. Its rank-and-file troops typically wore futuristic blue and purple clothing, consisting of a "Standing Collar" uniform with helmet and half face visor. Known associates & structure *Scumlord – The mysterious leader of the S.C.U.M. organisation. **Dr. Derange – A high ranking operative. Mad French scientist with long black hair. ***Skullcap – A professional assassin who is almost always found working for Dr. Derange. ***The Chameleon – A shape-shifting thief temporarily employed by Derange, but otherwise unaffiliated with the organization. ***Max – One of two female ninjas hired by Derange to kidnap a Soviet space chief. ***Jo – The second of two female ninjas hired by Derange to kidnap a Soviet space chief. ***Ace – One of two henchmen hired by Derange to weaponize hypnotic roulette wheels. ***Deuce – The second of two henchmen hired by Derange to weaponize hypnotic roulette wheels. **Ms. Fortune – A high ranking operative and wealthy criminal aristocrat. ***Snuffer – Ms. Fortune's crooked and deeply unpleasant butler and accomplice. **Auric Goldfinger – A high ranking operative. One of 007's oldest villains. International gold smuggler. **Goldie Finger – A high ranking operative. Gold-obsessed criminal and daughter of Goldfinger. ***Barbella – A hotheaded and impetuous female bodybuilder. Assassin and henchwoman. **Baron Von Skarin – A high ranking operative. Bavarian baron, terrorist and firearms smuggler. **Walker D. Plank – A high ranking operative. Stereotypical pirate or brigand, complete with hook hand, eye-patch, wooden leg and a talking parrot. ***Bilge – A tall henchman directly employed by Plank. ***Pump – A short henchman directly employed by Plank. ***Unnamed member – An obese baby-faced henchman employed by Plank. **Doctor No – A high ranking operative and regular opponent of the elder James Bond. ***Kasim – An undercover S.C.U.M. operative and pipeline operator who attempts to steal an underground reservoir. ***Fatima – An undercover S.C.U.M. operative and servant to Princess Yasmine of Al-Khaline. **Mask – A high ranking operative who went under the alias, "William Baxter". **Pharaoh Fearo – A high ranking Egyptian operative who attempts to drain the rich oil fields of the Sinai Peninsula. ***Viper – Cousin and henchman to Pharaoh Fearo. **Felony O'Toole – A high ranking operative and actress who attempts to abduct a computer scientist. **Tiara Hotstones – Master thief and loose associate of S.C.U.M. ***Crowbar – Hotstones's accomplice. **Henchmen used by various operatives: ***Jaws – A steel-toothed henchman for higher-ranking operatives. Often paired with Nick Nack. ***Nick Nack – A diminutive henchman for higher-ranking operatives. Often paired with Jaws. ***Oddjob – A Korean assassin with a lethal razor-rimmed hat. Mostly seen working for the other villains, especially Goldfinger. ***Spoiler – Leads a gang of savage, chain-wielding motorcyclists. Works for various higher-ranking operatives. Assets *SCUM helicopter *Golden ray submersible *The Subterranean *Spoiler's motorcycle *SCUM jet pack Trivia *S.C.U.M. effectively filled the role of SPECTRE as Bond's primary antagonist. Beside its acronym, numerous intentional parallels exist between the two organizations; with their mysterious leader owning a dog (named Scuzzball) and remaining partially obscured. *Two unidentified High Command members can be seen with their backs to the camera during their meeting in Rio de Janeiro. One, with a thick head of ginger hair, strongly resembles the Chameleon; either intended to be another character or possibly suggesting the shapeshifter had eventually been accepted by the organization. Images SCUM_Lord_and_his_men_(James_Bond_Jr.).png| SCUM_high_command_(1).png|James Bond Jr. eavesdrops on High Command meeting (Episode #40 "Barbella's Big Attraction"). SCUM_high_command_(2).png|High Command members Ms. Fortune and Dr. No (Episode #40 "Barbella's Big Attraction"). SCUM_sky_patrol_troops.png|SCUM sky patrol troops with jet-packs (Episode #40 "Barbella's Big Attraction"). See also * SPECTRE * SMERSH References Category:Organizations Category:Criminal organizations Category:Organized crime groups